ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost to Time
Story Colonel Rozum waits eagerly as Cooper works on a quartz teleporter, Cooper wiping the sweat off his brow. He looks at the machine, uneasy. Cooper: Sir, are you sure we should be messing with this? If it does what the file says it does. Rozum: I never should’ve let you read the file. As good a soldier you are, you air on the side of caution. If we are to prevent the battle with the Esoterica, we have to first ensure that we can control the events of time. Cooper: But you could mess up the time stream by doing this! Rozum: All great victories come at a sacrifice. You are too young to understand that just yet. Cooper: What if we create a threat we can’t stop? Rozum: Then we go again. Again and again. Do you have it? Cooper sighs, and gives Rozum a belt, which he puts on. Cooper: As long as this stays on, you’ll be able to stay in the time period you’re sent to. To return, you have to remove it. Though, I have no idea if the belt will return with you. Rozum: You’ll just have to make another one. (He puts the belt on.) Turn it on. Cooper goes over to the console, turning it on. A portal forms in the middle of the quartz machine, as Rozum salutes Cooper, as he walks into it. A pulse wave expands from the portal almost instantly, startling Cooper. He is wearing a time belt as well, protecting him from it. Cooper: I guess that means it worked. All that’s left now is to wait for him to come back. End Scene Ryder is on the ground, Ester and Kevin looking down at him, as if they’d never seen him before. Ryder: Guys, it’s me. Ryder. Your friend. We’ve been on like, dozens of adventures together. Ester: Don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve never seen you before in my life. Ryder: (Hurt) Ester. I found you at the Hot Spot. We traveled the world on the Tenn-Speed. Kevin: You mean that green bike? Kevin points to the Tenn-Speed, Ryder nodding, hoping it was jogging some memories. Ryder: Yes, yes! Kevin, you helped me upgrade it! Kevin: That bike belonged to one of Otto’s grunts. I guess that makes you another of his cronies. Not surprised you came back for it. It’s a sweet ride. Ryder: Alright, enough! Whatever joke this is, it isn’t funny! Ester stretches her fist, Ryder rolling and dodging. He takes a stance, as Ester gets ready. Ester: I’ve had enough of this. Let’s bag him. Ryder: Fine. Hate to do this to you. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, as he shrinks, turning into a short yellow blob. He is wearing green underwear, as the Omnitrix symbol protrudes from his belly button. The Worst: Oh, great. You just have to rub it in, don’t you Omnitrix? Kevin: A shiftling? Ester: Forget that, grab him! The Worst squeaks as he runs from Ester’s arms, and rolls. Ester grabs his leg, lifting The Worst and slamming him into the Tenn-Speed. The Worst: Finally! Something good! The Worst presses the Auto Pilot button, as the Tenn-Speed springs to life, driving off. Kevin: It’s going without him on the wheel! Ester: Then get on your bike. Let’s ride! Ester hops on her motorcycle, riding after The Worst. Kevin sighs, getting on his Hover-cycle. Kevin: She’s such a hot head. The Worst: Okay. Can’t reach the handles. Tenn-Speed, lean left. Tenn-Speed: Voice not recognized. The Worst: What?! But, I installed voice recognition! Tenn-Speed: Voice not recognized. Primary voice is (In Inspector Gadget’s voice) Ryder. The Worst: Oh, what is up with this day?! An energy lasso wraps around the Tenn-Speed, as it’s pulled to the side, being dragged behind Epona. Grey holds the whip. Grey: You sure are helpless. The Worst: Grey! Thought you left! Grey: As much as I dislike getting involved in other’s battles, this one is necessary. The Worst turns, seeing Ester and Kevin chasing them. The Worst: They’re gaining! Grey: Hold on. The Worst: Hold on? What?! The Worst squeaks forward, jumping and desperately grabbing the handle bars. Epona turns into a blur, dragging the Tenn-Speed with her. They disappear into light, Ester and Kevin confused. Ester: What was? Kevin: Don’t know. Something crazy. End Scene Los Soledad, an abandoned military base. Stone walls surround the city, and the city is filled with SWAT agents, armed for a military expedition. Some distance away, Ryder is looking at the city and its defenses with binoculars. Ryder: You know, you surprise me, Grey. Out of all the cool, alien tech you have, (He passes the binoculars back to Grey.) Why do you have plain old Earth binoculars? Grey: They’re cheap. (He looks through the binoculars.) Are these the people from Area 51? Ryder: Yeah. SACT. Want to tell me what’s going on? Grey: I was told to bring you here. Whatever’s going on, you have to get in there to find out. Ryder: Who told you to bring me here? Grey: No clue. Ryder: (Sighs) Fine. You helping me get in? Grey: Only penetrating the exterior. I have no plans on interfering further than that. Ryder: Fine. Fair enough. (Ryder gets on the Tenn-Speed.) Let’s ride. Ryder revs the engine, as he rides towards the base. Grey spurs Epona, her eager for battle. She charges after Ryder. Ryder approaches the base, the SWAT agents preparing their guns. Grey pulls out his Chitrakayah Revolver, firing a shot. It destroys a machine gun, the soldier being knocked back. Ryer slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Upgrade. He merges with the Tenn-Speed, as he increases the power of the thrusters, rocketing at the base. He activates the missile launchers, firing several of them, destroying a section of the wall. The SWAT agents scream, as they back away from the wall. Upgrade: Thanks for letting me in! Upgrade drives through the hole, the guards caught off guard. After he zooms past, they start to respond. Agent: Get him! Don’t let him go! Shadows form on the ground, as the soldiers look to the sky. A legion of Nosedeenians swarm the air, all of them laughing. They shoot down electricity, zapping the guards. Epona stands in the hole in the wall, whinnying. The Nosedeenians laugh in response. Grey: Don’t even bother. Know your places. Spark Plug drops down from the sky, hiding from Grey’s line of vision. Spark Plug: He’s distracted being all macho. Time to make my move. Upgrade crashes through the building, arriving in the lab where Cooper was. The Quartz teleporter was turned off. Upgrade lands in the seat of the Tenn-Speed, reverting. Ryder: Cooper. I guess I get to meet your boss, finally. Or are you in charge here? Cooper: In charge now. My boss, Colonel Rozum, went back in time. Ryder: You don’t honestly expect me to believe that. Cooper: If you had asked me if stuff like time travel and magic were real a few months ago, I would’ve said no. But it’s quantum mechanics. I got the machine worked out. Ryder: What’s your boss doing? Cooper: He’s doing a test run before he attempts to fight our real enemy. He said, he was going prevent you from being born. Ryder: But, I’m alive. How? Cooper: My guess, you somehow ended up in an alternate timeline, where you have been killed. Ryder: That’s why my friends don’t remember me. Cooper: The only reason I remember you is because I made this belt, which counters the effects of regular time. Ryder: Well then. I’ll have to borrow your time machine then, and stop him. Cooper: I’m sorry, but it’s my duty as a soldier to stop you. I wish that wasn’t the case. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Bullfrag. He extends his tongue at Cooper, who dodges. Bullfrag retracts his tongue, as he hops at Cooper. Bullfrag throws a punch, Cooper blocking it and kicking Bullfrag away. His eyes glow turquoise, as machinery from his suit forms over his arm, forming a cannon. He points it at Bullfrag, firing a sonic blast, knocking Bullfrag into the wall. Bullfrag: Ugh. Lucky shot. Bullfrag hops, landing behind Cooper, kicking him away. Bullfrag then makes it to the console, pressing buttons and pulling a lever. The quartz portal begins to open, as Cooper’s eyes glow turquoise, shutting it off. Bullfrag: Do I have to hit you in the head or something? A burst of electricity hits Cooper, knocking him down. Spark Plug flies into the room, laughing. Bullfrag: Spark Plug?! Grey let you out? Spark Plug: That’s what happens when you gamble. And now, revenge! Spark Plug shoots electricity at Bullfrag, who hops back. He extends his tongue, turning the quartz portal back on. Spark Plug spots this, and smiles evilly. He turns into electricity, entering the console and overloading it, causing it to explode. The portal closes, Bullfrag upset. Bullfrag: I needed that! Spark Plug: Exactly why I destroyed it! Cooper jumps onto Spark Plug, slamming a tubber ware container over him. Spark Plug tries to push free, but Cooper keeps him down. Bullfrag reverts. Ryder: Now what?! Can you fix that machine?! Cooper: Even if I could, I’m not sure it would even work. I had to accelerate the photons to an uncalculated speed, as well as find out how to stabilize it. Ryder: Whoa, go back! What’d you say first? Cooper: To find a way to get the photon particles moving? Ryder: No, you said a word with it. Cooper: Accelerate the photons. It’s the only way to break the fabric of space. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into XLR8. XLR8: Let’s see if I can get faster than Grey’s horse. XLR8’s visor goes over his face, as he zips off. He runs out of the base, out the hole he came into. He continues to accelerate, as a tear in time forms, XLR8 running through a portal. Grey watches, his expression unchanging. Grey: My work here is done. He holds up the Electronizer, as he recalls all the Nosedeenians. Epona walks out the hole, neighing as she walks. Voice: Not bad, Grey. I could use someone like you. Grey turns, seeing Psyphon standing outside the wall. End Scene The scenery has a tint of gray to it, reflecting the change in time. It’s on a military base, where Mrs. Smith was walking down the street, her belly swollen. From the bushes, Colonel Rozum stands, drawing a gun. Rozum: His mother, and the unborn child that is the thorn in my side. Time, to end it. Rozum points the gun at Mrs. Smith, from a distance. XLR8 dashes in, grabbing his arm, forcing the gun upward. Rozum: You! XLR8: Stay away from my mom! XLR8 leans on his tail, kicking Rozum in a blind fury. Rozum falls, dropping the gun. Rozum reaches for it, but XLR8 swipes his scissor hands, cutting Rozum’s hand. Rozum kicks at XLR8, who moves slightly, dodging. XLR8 kicks Rozum in the face, knocking him down. Rozum: Brat! XLR8 lifts Rozum off the ground, his grip tight. He pulls the belt off him, tossing it aside. The two glow white, as they teleport away. Paradox appears, picking up the time belt. Paradox: Good. Now, to ensure this thing comes full circle. XLR8 and Rozum reappear at Los Soledad, in the room with the quartz machine. Cooper is working on repairing the console. XLR8 reverts. Cooper: Sir! I’m sorry! I couldn’t stop him. Rozum: It’s alright. We’ll have to settle with capturing him. Paradox: I hate to say it, Colonel, but today’s not the day you catch him. The group turns, seeing Paradox walk in. Ryder: Who are you? Rozum: You! You’re the! Paradox: Yes I am, and sorry about not introducing myself. I go by the name Paradox, the same way you go by Ryder. Ryder: Why are you here? Paradox: To make sure that you aren’t erased from history. It’s actually taken a lot of intervention. Ryder: You told Grey. Paradox: The only thing left is to break the machine. Permanently. Rozum: You can’t do that. Paradox: Of course I could. But I won’t. That is Ryder’s job. Turn into Mecha’s form. Ryder: Mecha’s form? (He dials through the Omnitrix, surprised.) Oh. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into a red little gremlin, wearing a green and black aviator outfit. He has goggles on his head. Jury Rigg: BREAK! BREAK, BREAK, BREAK! Jury Rigg runs towards the console, tearing it apart completely. He then runs over to the quartz, breaking off chunks of it. Soon, the quartz machine breaks completely, Jury Rigg laughing. Jury Rigg: I, BROKE IT! Jury Rigg reverts, Rozum stunned silent. Paradox: Well, that’s all. Excellently handled, Ryder. A blue portal opens behind Paradox, and he walks through it, disappearing. Ryder: Alright. On that note. Ryder runs to the Tenn-Speed, hopping on and driving off. Rozum: It’s as if Paradox doesn’t want us to fight the Esoterica. Cooper: It isn’t a total loss, sir. I obtained something from all of this. Cooper pulls out the tubber ware case, Spark Plug trapped inside. Ryder leaves Los Soledad, Ester and Kevin riding up to him. Ester: Ryder! Where have you been?! Ryder: You remember me! Ester: Of course. How could I forget you? Ryder: (Laughing) You’d be surprised. Characters * Ryder * Grey * Epona * Ester * Kevin * Nosedeenians Villains * SACT ** Colonel Rozum ** Cooper * Spark Plug * Psyphon (cameo) Aliens Used * The Worst (first appearance) * Upgrade * Bullfrag * XLR8 * Jury Rigg (first appearance) Trivia * Rozum attempts to use the quartz machine from Los Soledad to erase Ryder from history. He failed. * Cooper catches Spark Plug, who will be used by the SACT. * The use of the time belt to keep Rozum in one time and it being removed to bring him back is based off The Fairly Odd Parents: Channel Chasers movie, where the same kind of belt appeared. * XLR8 running so fast that traveled back in time is based on the Jackie Chan Adventures episode Through the Rabbit Hole, where Jade uses the speed of the Rabbit talisman to go accidentally back in time. * Psyphon recruits Grey. * Cooper using a sonic cannon is based off Cyborg from Teen Titans. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Grey Arc Category:Ryder 10: Area 51 Arc Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc